Basileus
Basileus is an Aquos Infinity Tristar that belongs to SaberX. Information Agile and fluid in his movements, Basileus combines speed with the mystery of his stealth mode to confuse opponents. Extra powers unique to Basileus provide a defense shield which nullifies his opponent's ability in battle. Personality Basileus is a noble and honorable warrior, capable of doing a good deed without anything in return. He is a powerful adversary with many abilities that can give him the upper hand easily, but instead of using them, he prefers to give the opposition a chance. He is extremely popular among some of his fellow brethren, and has mastered several different combat skills. While he has mastered the use of various defensive weaponry, his personal weapon of choice is his Crosstriker. Basileus is a born leader and strives to become the next Pyro. In battle, He looks out for everyone, including the enemy, thus making him a great ally in battle. War is not a game to him, though outside of battle, he is really a nice guy. History 'Ability Cards' *'Aquatic Empowerment': You can remove the opponent's Gate Card from battle, and subtract double your current Gs from the opponent. In order to complete this action there must be no Mechtogan on the field. *'Astral Barrier': Prevents the opponent from nullifying Basileus's ability cards, or his gate. *'Gravity Bind': Bakugan over Basileus's base level cannot be used, and are removed from the battle permanently. *'Abyssal Defense': Prevents the opponent from using any abilities. *'Legendary Big Wave': Transfers 890 Gs from the opponent to Basileus. *'Water Salvage': Allows Basileus to gain all the Gs lost in battle. For every amount he gains, the opponent loses the same amount. *'Deep Cruiser': Forces the opponent's Gate card open with a reversed effect. *'Phantom Current': Removes all Mechtogan and support pieces from the field. The Gs taken are given to Basileus. *'Granite Over': If the opponent defeats you after your second turn, they also lose the battle. *'Imperial Stinger': Basileus' opponent cannot use any abilities that tamper with the effects of his. At the same time, his opponents cannot activate abilities that counter "no matter the circumstances". *'Imperial Ocean': Nullifies the opponents abilities, and adds their current G-Power to Basileus. *'Damocles Arrow': Prevents the opponent from summoning help (from a Bakugan or Mechtogan), and destroys their Gate Card. If the opponent is not Aquos, they cannot gain more than 500 Gs, or take more than 600 Gs from you or an ally. *'Mercy Dive': Basileus' next turn is skipped, but his opponent's lose twice his amount of Gs if they are over his base level. If the ability card Granite Over has been played the effect of this ability is doubled. *'Ocean Help': Bastileus can add an ally to the field. If they are of the Aquos Attribute their base level is doubled. *'Frost Harpoon': Nulllifies any abilities by the opponent that change their current G-Power, and allows you to switch your current amount of Gs with the opponent. *'Captive Ghost': All opponents lose double the last G-Power addition. This ability cannot be countered if Frost Harpoon was already played. *'Frozen Mallet': Play before you roll. Prevents the opponent from activating abilities before their Bakugan is on the field. When all Bakugan have entered. Those higher than Basileus are removed, and have their current Gs transferred to him. *'Negative Pit': Play before your Gs enter the negatives. The opponent's current G-Power is switched automatically the first time you enter the negatives. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Counter Shot': If the opponent has taken more than 500 Gs this battle, Bastilius can nullify the effects of their next five ability cards despite any moves against it, and the opponent loses triple the amount of Gs they had taken from you. *'Vapor Barrier': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities outside their turn. *'Typhoon Destoyer': Adds 500 Gs to Basileus, and doubles the loss of Gs for the opponent in the next round. *'Spear Dive': Nullifies all non Aquos abilities. This ability avoids the effects of others that counter, or prevents this ability to be activated. *'Battle Typhoon': If the opponent is more than 200 Gs over your base, while in the range of 1000-3000 Gs, your opponent cannot activate abilities until you have exeeded their Gs by at least 800. Gate Cards *'Slip Stream': Adds 600 Gs to every Bakugan on the field. When the opponent recieves a G-Power bonus it is subtracted from Basileus's current amount of Gs for the first two turns. If Basileus recieves a G-Power bonus the next turn, his G-Power is doubled, and then is subtracted from the opponent. If this Gate Card is destroyed anytime during the battle, the opponent loses 1000 Gs for every Bakugan on the field. *'Massive Down': Caps all damage done to Basileus to half his current G-Power. The opponent loses double his exact amount of damage. If this Gate Card is countered, Basileus cannot take any more damage until he has reached 700 Gs higher than his opponents. Gallery Aquos InfinityTrister.png Category:SaberX Category:Bakugan Category:Gundalians